1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change information recognition apparatus and change information recognition method for recognizing a change state of a recognition object, such as a motion of a mouth, a voice uttered by a mouth, or a motion of a man.
2. Related Background Art
In the fields of image processing and others, there are techniques of recognizing a change of a state-varying object, such as a voice of a man or a motion of a man, from an image picked up. An apparatus for recognizing such a state change is, for example, a direction detecting device for a face disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-274516. This direction detecting device for the face is configured to extract a face region and characteristic regions such as the eyes and the mouth from an image taken by a camera and to detect a direction of the face from the center position of the face region and the like.